


Another Summer

by taymes



Series: Poems to Ones [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taymes/pseuds/taymes
Summary: Collection of my own poems for them. Inspired by their general dynamic and the things I read or watched. I try to tell a story through short sentences and poetry. Generally I write these from one of their pov but there will be different versions too. This is the first one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Poems to Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109558
Kudos: 8





	Another Summer

For the love which took all from me  
I knew from the first sight,  
It's like I couldn't breathe.  
Yellow t-shirt and your pale skin  
Only sixteen but your green drowned me in.

Youth sinked, time passed and wounds grew  
I had a long time gone wondering  
Would it be the same  
If it were you.  
Shadow in your presence and secret applauses  
I watched and cheered in the back  
Full of love but clueless,  
When you locked your doors  
And left me in darkness. 

I tried to reach your hand  
But it was promised to another.  
Shattered glass on wooden floor  
When your joy spent with other  
Again, forever  
I can't forget this summer.


End file.
